User talk:Dania C
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pharyngula Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Memes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Markovbaines (Talk) 18:51, January 25, 2011 :Thank you! :) MarkovBaines 09:53, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Glad to be of help. :) Dania C (talk) 10:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Crystal Clear Consent is a good article. Have you any idea how to attract the horde back here? Proxima Centauri (talk) 03:30, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Hi, Proxima Centauri. No, I have no idea. It doesn't help that linking to this wiki at Pharyngula apparently sends comments straight to moderation! But I'll see if I can lure some of them here, somehow. :) I see you have been doing an excelent job over here! Dania C (talk) 08:36, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I added a warning on the Main Page that Pharyngulites shouldn't link here. Do you approve? Proxima Centauri (talk) 13:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC): Saw it and approve! I really don't understand why it happens. I doubt I was the first one to notice and I suspect either sgbm or Owlmirror must have looked into this before. I think I'll do a little search on Pharyngula to see what I find. Dania C (talk) 21:40, August 26, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* Further testing indicates that it is possible to link here over there. It just doesn't always work, but I just did it twice and it went through both times. I am confused now. So... maybe we should remove or update the warning? Dania C (talk) 22:39, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Please you update it, you know more than I do. Incidentally Do you fear PZ will lose out in legal action? Proxima Centauri (talk) 05:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Done, I just changed it a little. As for PZ, I'm really not the best person to ask that. I haven't been following that incident that closely and I understand nothing of USAnian law, so, um, I don't know. I am more worried about Jane Doe and her safety than anything else right now. But, wait and see, I guess. Dania C (talk) 23:16, August 27, 2013 (UTC) CC thing - Hey Dania. Stopped by the Dome today to see if there was any news on a thing I asked PZ, and by chance I saw what happened with the CC thing and that you're trying to prevent things like that from happening again. I have some free time the next few days (and some guilt), so please let me know if there's anything I can do to help you out. CCipher (talk) 00:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) No human being is without weakness, and that includes me. With hindsight I freely accept this comment should have phrased more tactfully. Does that justify CC in making me feel belittled when her tells me to grow up and act like a human being? Perhaps it's time both of us accept we've made mistakes and resolve to be more polite in future. Proxima Centauri (talk) 17:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : I know everyone makes mistakes and I don't think you acted in bad faith, but still, I think you should just have apologized to Chris and let it go. Chris felt wronged, his response is understandable. Next time, please, try to be a bit more tactful and if someone is insisting on altering something consider contacting someone else (you can contact me through this page even if I'm not active on the Wiki at the time) and check the facts that are being altered. I understand that you didn't know Chris had stopped bloggging at Pharyngula, he didn't make a big deal out of it and you probably missed it. But this was the wrong way to go on about settling things, as is obvious now. And that's all I want to say on this subject. Dania C (talk) 19:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Comment : Hello, CCipher. So good to hear from you again! Hope everything is well. Thank you, I will. Right now I really don't like the 10th "reference" on the Mysoginy Wars entry, but I don't have time just yet to tackle it. Later today, if no one gets there first. If you want to you can take another look at that same entry and see if it could benefit from other edits. I will, too, but I may miss some things. Four eyes better than two and all that. But only if you feel like it! Dania C (talk) 09:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what to do with that comment. When I wrote it I was alone on the wiki and thought previous users had abandoned it. I personally feel qualified approval of PZ is a good approach. No human being is without weakness and suggesting otherwise is unrealistic. If you two feel the comment should be modified or removed please go ahead, wikis should work by consensus. It's now comment 11. Proxima Centauri (talk) 16:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I will remove it and I will let you know why. Dania C (talk) 19:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC)